m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Men of the North
Shields will be splintered, cities turned to ashes, lives sent to Valhalla. And in the midst of chaos and war, the proud and strong people shall rise. With the icy winds blowing at their backs and the roar of winter stirring in their heart, they will instill fear to the hearts of men. For they are Men of the North... "Northmen are like the wolves of this world, peaceful if left alone, deadly if required." - Thor I of Valhalla The Rise After being defeated by coalitions ten times its size, the Northmen succumbed and scattered. But as the tidings of a new world reached the scattered souls of the North, a fire was lit deep within. First came few to the banner of the North, but in time, folk flocked to the banner of the Lion. Strengthened by the comradeship of their brothers in arms, the icy winds in their backs and the thirst for glory in their hearts, the North will rise. History First Map of the Offcial Server The faction was formed in April 2011 by the founding members, Abbews, Patrick and Makrell. Soon there after joined 10greenbottles, who would prove to be an excellent commander in battle, which later granted him the title "Jarl of War". The Northmen built a fantastic civilisation which attracted new members such as Eöl and Finlander. The Northmen fell into inactivity due to lack of enemies and wouldn't return in force until the creation of the new world. Prior to the release of the Official Server, on the 8th of January, 2012, Eöl was found guilty of treason against Highjarl Abbews. 10greenbottles and Finlander provided the evidence for the case, and Eöl was banished shortly thereafter. His crime was incitement of civil unrest, by attempting to recruit Finlander and 10greenbottles into a revolution for a democracy. This was quickly quelled. 10 minutes later, Finlander was also found guilty of the same crime by attempting to recruit 10greenbottles into this rebellion. To date, both of them have been permanently banished from the Men of the North, and they have vowed to bring the Northmen down as soon as they are given the opportunity. Second Map After being defeated by coalitions ten times its size, the Northmen succumbed and scattered. But as the tidings of a new world reached the scattered souls of the North, a fire was lit deep within. First came few to the banner of the North, but in time, folk flocked to the banner of the Lion. Strengthened by the comradeship of their brothers in arms, the icy winds in their backs and the thirst for glory in their hearts, the North will rise. About a month after the start of the map, the Men of the North invaded the Dwarves after their leader broke unauthorized into northern lands and refused to apogize for it, and so happened the The Seven-Day Siege, a relatively short conflict, where just three engagements were fought. On the early days of September the Men of the North allied The Forlorn Kingdom to create a cooperation system of northern nations, the purpose of this alliance is mostly defensive. Wars List of wars fought by the Northmen: * 'Crushing a rebellion I - Eöl and Finlanderi decided to leave MotN and create a new faction "Wicked Men of the Woodlands" even before the server had started. This rebellion could not be tolerated. * Legion Wars I - Our first raid. Main Article: Battle of Pinnacle Valley * Crushing a rebellion II - The end of the Riddermark (Previously called Wicked Men). * Northman-Order War II - Our second raid I think. Main Article: ''Main Article: Battle of Pinnacle Valley * Vroengarde Wars I - Then this must have been the third raid. * Vroengarde Wars II - And the fourth. Main Article: Goblin Wars * The Great War of Dwarven Punishment - The Dorfs were annoying and had to be punished. We gloriously won this war. * Vroengarde Wars III - Vroengarde decided to aid the Dwarves in their war against us, so we finished them off as well. Vroengarde was soon after disbanded due to internal issues. Main Article: Vroengardes final stand * Second Coalition War - Marked the fall of the Northmen in the First World. * Third Northern-Dwarven War * The Seven-Day Siege * Fourth Northern-Dwarven War - Marked the fall of the Northmen in the Second World. * Northman war of hilarity * Dwarven-Brotherhood War * Holy War of Shaunism against Newfoundland (Terra Nova) * North Korean War * Great Northern War